


Святой покровитель лжи и блудниц

by Jiminy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Religious Themes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони пытается найти бога. Он не уверен, что этот — тот, кого он искал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Святой покровитель лжи и блудниц

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо rubberband_girl, пришедшей мне на помощь.  
> Оригинал: [ The Patron Saint of Liars and Whores](http://nakimochiku.livejournal.com/17192.html) by Nakimochiku

В соборе царит мрачность, воздух смертельно тих и неподвижен. Тони кажется, что он слышит каждый звук, вплоть до митоза клеток. Он закрывает глаза и склоняет голову, но подобная поза вызывает излишнюю неловкость, поэтому он снова поднимает взгляд и предпочитает смотреть на понимающее лицо Марии слева от алтаря. Куда угодно, только не на крест.   
– Эм, послушай. Никто не учил меня, как это делается, поэтому будь ко мне снисходителен, – вслух начинает Тони, задумываясь, есть ли у Бога правила, по которым следует молиться. – Честно говоря, я никогда не был таким уж из себя праведником, и, как учёный, не должен в тебя верить, но при этом наука говорит мне, что всё возможно, так почему бы и нет, чёрт побери. – Он устало закрывает глаза и, облизав губы, вновь смотрит на ласково улыбающуюся ему Марию.  
– На самом деле, я пришёл сюда, чтобы попросить… – _Терпение, освобождение, одобрение, спасение._ – Чёрт, я не знаю. Всё… Что угодно, на что может рассчитывать парень, по уши увязающий в семи смертных грехах.  
– Ты вдруг обрёл веру, Энтони?  
Этот порочный голос с насмешливым смехом, окутанный в хриплое красноречие, который каждый раз посылает по его спине дрожь леденящего предчувствия. Старк поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть Локи, самодовольно сидящего, скрестив ноги, на алтаре.  
– Ну, говорят, никогда не поздно стать верующим, – едко отвечает Тони, прищурив глаза.   
А Локи смеётся, словно Тони – заблудившийся ребёнок, нуждающийся в наставлениях.   
– Разве я не тот бог, что больше всех заслуживает твоего поклонения? – спрашивает он, наклоняя голову, зелёные глаза вспыхивают. Локи плавно соскальзывает с алтаря, кожаное пальто громко шумит в церковной тишине. Он прямо здесь, перед Тони, высокий, величественный и языческий. Давно забытый древний бог, всё ещё цепляющийся за свою гордость. Он гладит Тони по голове, словно благословляя, запутывается в растрёпанных каштановых волосах.   
Тони пытается не вздохнуть и не склониться под прикосновением и добавляет в список вещей, за которые он молится, сопротивление, силу и сострадание. Он уверен, что будет гореть за это в аду.  
– В конце концов, разве я не отвечаю на твои молитвы, когда ты просишь, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь согрел тебя, когда тебе холодно и ты одинок? Разве я не направляю и не утешаю тебя? Разве я не появляюсь на твой зов, награждая тебя своей любовью и милосердием, как утверждает этот бог? – Прежде чем поцеловать Тони в лоб, Локи грубо поднимает его за подбородок и заглядывает в глаза. – Разве этот бог хоть раз ответил тебе? Разве у него есть хоть что-нибудь, что он мог бы тебе предложить?   
Ну, бог секса может найти не так много способов, касающихся судьбы моей бессмертной души, – тянет слова Тони, устав от долгого стояния на коленях, и слегка откидывает голову назад, чтобы по-настоящему увидеть Локи. Тот улыбается, словно хищник, словно демон, и тоже опускается на колени, прижимаясь ко рту Старка с грубым, жадным поцелуем. Тони стонет ему в рот, сжимая плечи Локи.  
– Ты испорчен, Энтони, и никакие молитвы любому из божеств не спасут тебя.


End file.
